


need to tell me you care (over and over again)

by Little_Dinos



Series: Fires and Families | 9-1-1 One Shots [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 4x05 spoilers, 5+1 Things, But not big ones, Evan "Buck" Buckley Has Bad Parents, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Not Beta Read, Protective Everyone, This got away from me, was written before and after 4x05 aired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dinos/pseuds/Little_Dinos
Summary: 5 times Buck was reminded the 118 are his family and the one time he reminds them.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Firefam
Series: Fires and Families | 9-1-1 One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171130
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	1. Annoying

**Author's Note:**

> Started this when I was feeling EMOtional and then my computer crashed and died. So I had to update after watching Buck Begins so I know I got some stuff wrong but it’s a fanfic so who’s cares......hopefully

I.   
_“Evan, can you please stop making noise for just one second!” Evan’s mom hissed at him, making him immediately stop in the middle of his story, “God knows how we ended up with such an annoying kid.” Her words hit Evan like a cold winter’s breeze, sharp and making his eyes water. However, he swallowed his sadness and simply nodded, stopping his story about Egyptian mythology. He had just learned about all the gods and goddesses in Ms. Hoppin’s class and was excited to tell everyone, but he supposed he had been talking about them for a while._

_Evan knew that he could ramble for hours on just about anything. It wasn’t his fault he found everything so interesting. Besides, aren’t parents supposed to encourage learning and not tell their 12-year-old son that he’s annoying? That’s what he sees in tv shows anyways._

_Not wanting to further anger his mother, Evan gathered his homework from the dining area and went to his room. Sitting on his bed, he couldn’t help but replay the past five minutes. He really was annoying, wasn’t he? Going on and on about things that nobody cared about, no one could blame his mom for snapping at him. C’est la vie, or whatever._

_While glancing at his homework, he didn’t realize how blurry his vision had gotten with tears until one dropped on the paper. Quickly wiping his face, he looked around to make sure no one saw him. He knew he was making a big deal out of nothing, but who’s to blame him, he’s just a kid._

***

Today had been a slow day at the firehouse, with only a few minor calls about cats in trees and whatnot. As much as Buck loved fighting fires and running into burning buildings, it was on the slow days that felt really connected to his team. 

They were all just lounging on the couches, Chim and Eddie talking about the game on the tv while Bobby read his book, a slight smile showing his interest in the arguments the two were having rather than the actual book. Both Hen was showing Buck a video she’d found of a cute kitten. 

While cooing at the small animal, Buck couldn’t help but delve into a story he had read about cats in ancient Egyptian culture. He was going on about how they were thought of to be a symbol of good luck and that some gods were actually depicted with cat heads. 

“Actually, cats aren’t the only animal heads in Egyptian mythology. Did you know that Horus, son of Osiris and Isis, was drawn with a head of a falcon? Yeah, it was actually-” Buck trailed off mid sentence, realizing how quiet the room had gotten. Looking around he saw everybody staring at him with an unrecognizable expression. “Oh shit, sorry about rambling. It’s not that interesting anyway.”

Buck looked down at his lap, suddenly interested in a loose thread on his pants. Everybody saw how he immediately closed off from them, making himself appear smaller. They couldn’t help the wave of anger that flooded them, thinking about who made Buck so insecure about his passions. 

Taking the lead, Eddie spoke up, “No, wait, what were you saying about Horus?”

“You were actually listening to me?” They all let out a sad smile at how excited yet disbelieved he sounded. Buck looked up at them similar to a puppy with a treat, hopeful yet apprehensive. Chim turned off the paused tv and faced Buck, motioning his hands to continue.

“Yeah, I actually know nothing about Egyptian mythology. It sounds super interesting.”

“Oh, you think that’s interesting, wait till I tell you about the totally messed up siblings Osiris and Set! So Set was jealous…” Just like that, Buck started talking again, lost in the information and stumbling over his words slightly as he tried to tell them everything he knew. The team all watched with fond smiles as they listened and added their own comments every now and then. 

_Huh,_ Buck thought, _this is what it feels like. Family._


	2. Babysitting

II.  
 _Something had to be wrong with Evan. Any other kid would be ecstatic to be left home alone, but all Evan felt was lonely. Maybe it was because this wasn’t just a one-time occurrence. His parents seemed to leave him on his lonesome every week. And even when they were here, it was as if they weren’t present. Always absent in conversation and quick to kick Evan out of the room._

_However, this time was different. His parents were leaving for a month and even they knew they couldn’t just leave Evan by himself. So, they hired a nanny to watch him. He begged his parents to take him with them or to ask Maddie to babysit, but they refused. They were in a rush to leave the house and seemed annoyed that Evan would even consider joining them on their trip._

_Evan dreaded the day they left, not wanting to be left alone with some stranger for an entire month. However, no amount of praying prevented the inevitable, and sooner than he wanted his parents were leaving cash for groceries, telling Evan to behave, and practically running out of the house._

_As soon as the door slammed, Evan turned towards the babysitter, Dave Thompson. He eyed Dave up and down before offering out an olive branch._

_“So what do you do for fun?” Dave immediately looked at him in disgust and scoffed._

_“None of your business, twerp. Now go play videogames in your room. I’m investing a few friends over and don’t want some 13-year-old hanging around.” Evan was shocked. Surely Dave, the total stranger, wasn’t going to invite more strangers into his house?_

_“I don’t think my mom or dad would want you to invite other people over.”_

_“Listen here, kid. The only thing your parents told me was to make sure you didn’t starve to death or anything. Now you’re gonna go to your room and not tell little Mommy and Daddy about this, or else I’ll ruin you. Understand?” Evan audibly swallowed his fear and nodded, running to his room in fear._

_And there he stayed, for an entire month. Other than school and meals (if microwaved dinners could even be called that), Evan was trapped in his room, trying to block out the noise. Turns out Daves ‘few friends’ meant the entire town, because for the next month there were parties each night, dragging on way past Evan’s bedtime and leaving him sleepless and emotionally exhausted. He was lucky that no one interacted with him, and if he played his iPod loud enough, he could pretend no one was there._

_By the time his parents came home, Dave had managed to tidy up the place and wipe any evidence of his ‘ragers’. All except for the dark circles under Evan’s eyes, that his parents didn’t even notice._

_Sometimes he wished his parents just disowned him because then he would have a chance to be adopted and maybe actually loved. Anything beat the fake admiration his parents showed whenever company was over. Anything beat living with people who never acknowledged his existence. Not even enough to so much as hate him._

_***  
“So, Eddie, got any plans for the weekend?” Buck walked up to Eddie and handed him a beer, taking a sip of his own as he sat on the couch. Both boys were lounging at the DIaz household after a long 24 hour shift, looking forward to the weekend as they both managed to have it off together. _

_Eddie accepted the drink, taking a quick sip before he turned down the tv to talk. “Well, I was thinking maybe we should take a trip to the mountains? Maybe go camping?” Eddie looked at Buck expectantly._

_“Yeah! That sounds super fun! Chris is coming right?” Buck spared a glance to the dark hallway, smiling fondly as he remembered the sleeping 10-year-old._

_“No, as much as I’d love to take him, he absolutely hates camping. So, he’ll be spending the night at Hen’s having a sleepover with Denny. They’ve been begging forever and Hen said that she didn’t mind so it worked out perfectly!” Eddie looked at Buck, giving him a look Buck could only interpret as fond, “Besides, we’ve been needing a boys trip. Something that doesn’t involve Disney, dinosaurs or 10-year-olds.”_

_Buck and Eddie shared a laugh as silence spread across the room. Buck couldn’t help but reflect on all the times he was left alone as a kid. He hated being left alone (and still does now) and his parents would never let him stay with a friend for a night, much less an entire weekend. It made his eyes water just a bit. He knows that Eddie is the best father and he loves Christopher with all his heart._

_“Buck?” Eddie eyed Buck worriedly, “Are you alright?”_

_“Yeah. No, that sounds great, the camping trip. It’s just…” Buck trailed off, a bit hesitant to continue, “You’re a really good dad.”_

_Eddie’s eyes went soft as he smiled, a smile he has solely for Christopher. “That kid makes it easy. I love him with all my heart,” Eddie looked down as he thought about his kid, before looking back up. “And you’re a great dad too,” Eddie continued before Buck could argue, “Oh don’t deny it, you are as much of that kid’s dad as I am. Friends don’t just pick up a kid, babysit him for hours on end, spend their entire days off hanging with him and read him bedtime stories and help him with homework. I’ve seen how you two are together. And that kid loves you as much as you love him. I really appreciate you, Buck, and everything you’ve done for him.”_

_Tears were falling down Buck’s face as he looked down, a smile on his face. He was a bit overwhelmed, not having expected Eddie to say all that, and knowing that he wasn’t wrong. Buck really did love that kid. But not just him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I can’t write teenagers cause the babysitter needed I put real weird. Also, sorry if there’s a weird tonal difference between both timelines, my computer stopped working in the middle of this one so I couldn’t work on it for days.
> 
> Let me knows what’s you think!


	3. Ignored

III.   
_Evan practically flew home with how fast he was running. His college counselor just handed him a very important letter that will forever change his life and he couldn’t wait to share the news. Racing up his driveway and practically bursting through the door, Evan looked around to see who he could tell._

_Spotting his dad walking towards his parent’s room, Evan called out to him._

_“Dad! Dad, I’ve got something I want to tell you!” Evan waited for his dad to acknowledge him, but he never did. Just kept walking away as if he hadn’t heard Evan. Thinking that was the case, Evan tried again. Stepping closer and speaking louder, he called out to his dad only to be ignored once more. He still wasn’t understanding why his dad wouldn’t talk to him, shaken out of his thoughts as his dad slammed the bedroom door shut and left Evan standing in the empty living room._

_Suddenly the letter felt like a brick, heavy in his hand as he stared at the paper. He couldn’t help but feel obsolete, misplaced as if he didn’t matter and was only an annoyance. Why should his dad stop? It’s not like he’s cared enough to go to Evan’s science fairs and football games, why should this be any different._

_He walked to his room, closing the door and throwing his bag to the floor, harder than he needed to. He tossed himself on his bed, letter still in hand as he held it over his face. Suddenly, he lurched upward, remembering that he could call Maddie and celebrate with her._

_Quickly pulling out his phone, he punched in Maddie’s number and impatiently waited for her to pick up. With each ring, his heart sunk deeper to the ground. Would she pick up? Hadn’t she told him that she was just one call away, making a pinky promise right before she left for college? Her voicemail started up, so he hung up and tried again, assuming she had just been away from her phone._

_This time he paced around his room, anxious to tell someone, anyone. He really needed to hear Maddie’s voice, but with each ring, he lost more and more hope. Maybe he was overreacting, but he felt it in his gut that this was a new normal. He felt a tear slide down his face as the voicemail machine started up._

_“Hi, you’ve reached Maddie Kendall, sorry I couldn’t come to the phone right now, please leave a message and I’ll try to get back to you as soon as possible.”_

_“Hey Mads, it’s Evan. Just wanted to let you know that I got accepted into the Seals. I’m leaving a month from now, so please call me. I really want to talk with you. Anyways, hope you’re doing good… bye.”_

***

Buck was drowning. Water was pushing him from all sides, flipping him in an acrobatics show he never agreed to. He could feel his lungs burning, begging for fresh air but he couldn’t tell which way was up. He felt himself growing dizzy with the lack of oxygen, holding tightly to the little supply he had. Suddenly, he was slammed into something hard, letting out a scream and all his remaining oxygen. He sucked in a breath, but only got a lungful of water. He was drawing and no one was going to help him. His vision started going fuzzy and getting darker. His thoughts were muddled, and his vision was going fuzzy, his thoughts muddled and it was dark and getting darker, his vision going fuzzy and darker and darker and dark-

Buck bolted up, hands flying all over as he gasped for air. His heart was beating so fast he worried it would burst right out of his chest. He looked around frantically, confused and disorientated. _What was happening?_ He looked confused at the dry sheets twisted around his legs. He felt his chest and hair and found it also dry. He was never near water, it was just a bad dream. _Or a bad memory,_ his mind supplied. 

Still panicked and confused, Buck knew he had to call someone, anyone. Clawing for his phone, he squirted at the bright light it emitted while he dialed the only number that came to mind. Pressing it to his ear, Buck couldn’t help but panic more. _What if no one answered? What if no one cares? It’s too easy to ignore him, why should he be any different? What if this was a dream? Was he still in the water? Drowning, suffocating, suffering-_

“Buck! You with me?” 

Buck let out a sob as he grabbed the phone with both hands, speaking as quietly as he could, “Help.”

“You’re okay, Buck. I’m right here,” Buck could hear rustling on the other side of the call, his mind still struggling to grasp at reality. “I’m right here.” That voice. He knew that voice. He felt safe and loved around it. His breathing slowed down but was still somewhat accelerated. “Buck, I’m on my way okay. Just keep breathing. Stay on the line with my okay bud, I’m gonna be right there.” Buck let out a noise of acknowledgment, not trusting himself to talk just yet. 

This continued for 20 minutes, Buck trying to calm down while the voice soothed him, reassuring him that he was on his way. Buck had managed to slow his breathing but was still crying when he was startled by his door opening. 

“Buck! Where are you?” He croaked out a small, ‘upstairs’ and waited. Instant relief flooded over him as he saw Bobby climb the stairs, his hair a mess and still in his pj’s. 

“Bobby?” Buck let out a sob as Bobby crossed the short distance to his bed and embraced the younger man, protecting him from the outside world. He ran his fingers through Buck’s hair as the boy just hugged him tighter.

“It’s alright, Buck. I’m right here. I’ve got you, you’re not alone. I’ve got you, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was also written in my EMOtional/angsty mood, so please don’t mind me projecting onto fictional characters.
> 
> Anywho, let me know what you think!


	4. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for today!

IV.  
 _Evan was shaking with anger. He knew his parents didn’t care about him, but missing his graduation? That was the final straw. He still had a week before he was off to the Seals, but he couldn’t stay here, not with them._

_Pulling up to his dark driveway, he parked his motorcycle and left the helmet on the seat. He wouldn’t be long anyways._

_Walking up to the door, he opened it as quietly as possible, hoping not to alert his parents of his presence. He didn’t know what he’d do if he saw them. As he tiptoed upstairs and to his room, he started throwing clothes into his bag._

_He packed as many clothes as he could, grabbing a few pictures from when he and Maddie were kids and a wad of cash he had been saving from his job as a waiter. Zipping the bag closed, he looked around the room. It was neat, too neat. There was nothing about him anywhere. His mom liked to throw a fit whenever his room was a mess and he learned early on it was easier to live in an empty room than to put up with her yelling each day. Besides, it’s easier to leave a place you never belonged in._

_Grabbing his bag, he closed his door and started making his way down the stairs._

_“Evan?”_

__Shit. __

_Evan froze, slowly turning to face his mom. She wrapped a robe around her as she looked at him in disbelief. His father walked out of the bedroom, looking tired and confused._

_“What on earth are you doing up so late?” Evan squared his shoulders as he took a deep breath, he could do this._

_“I’m leaving.” Both his parents looked shocked, as if this hasn’t been 18 years in the making._

_“Leaving?! Where? Why?” His mother stammered out, starting to get tears in her eyes._

_“I’m leaving this house. I don’t know where but even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you. As for why, you really think you can pretend I don’t exist for 18 years and not expect me to leave the first chance I can!” Evan was yelling at this point, he knew he shouldn’t be, but who can blame him?_

_“Evan,” his father stepped closer, his tone dripping in judgment, “You are just being dramatic. For goodness sake, we care about you! This is no way to treat us after we’ve raised you and provided you a roof over your head.”_

_Evan scoffed, “Cared about me!? Cared about me! I have walked through fire, each day, trying to figure out what I could do to make you see me. To make you love me. But no more, I’m leaving and you can’t stop me.” His mother started to sob, tears streaming down her face._

_Wrapping an arm around her, his father looked at him with disgust. “Can’t you see what you’re doing to your mother! Stop this nonsense. Go back to your room, you’ll understand in the morning.”_

_“No,” Evan took a deep breath and turned away, blocking out his mother’s sobs and father’s angry shouts. Just as he reached the door, he looked over his shoulder, “Don’t try to call me. I won’t answer.”_

_With that said, Evan walked out into the night, feeling better than he has in his entire life. He could do this. Walking to his motorcycle, he secured his bag, put on his helmet and pulled out of the driveway._

_Feeling the wind whip his face, freezing the tears he hadn’t realized were falling, he couldn’t help but let out a gleeful cry. He pushed all his pent up anxiety, and let it out in a shout filled with 18 years worth of feelings. He could do this. He didn’t need anybody. Especially not his parents. He could do this._

***

Flames licked his sides, trying to find a weak point in his gear. He was running around the factory for the missing worker, surrounded by ticking bombs, waiting to let loose their fiery doom. His mind was still muddled, even Buck could recognize that he should have sat this call out. But he couldn’t just give up the one thing he was ever sure of. Being a firefighter was his life, and his parent’s visit wouldn’t take that away from him.

Buck took another right, trying to navigate the maze of industrial equipment. Just as he was going to run off to the next sector, he heard banging. Looking around frantically, Buck called out once more, trying to pinpoint the noise. Finally, he saw the silhouette of a man in a corner. 

Running towards him, he quickly helped him up and checked him over. 

“Sir, are you alright? What’s your name?”

“Saleh, I’m Saleh. And no, I’m not hurt, just lost. I can’t see anything past the smoke.” Buck wrapped Saleh’s arm around his shoulder and supported him as they started to look for a way out. 

“Nice to meet you, Saleh. I’m Buck. Let’s get you out of here.” Just as they started towards the exit sign, the fire jumped up and blocked their way out. Buck looked frantically for another path but drew up nothing. Not wanting to scare Saleh, he started walking further into the building, hoping to reach another sector with an available exit. 

The smoke was blinding, and he knew Saleh wouldn’t last long in these conditions without proper equipment. Buck had to keep him alive, keep both of them alive. As they walked down an aisle, heavy machinery towering over them, he called out into his radio.

“IC, this is Buckley, 118.”

“Buckley, did you ignore my direct order to evacuate?” Buck couldn’t help but let out an amused huff, of course he ignored the order. He wasn’t about to let someone die on his watch, not when he could help them. 

“I got the last victim,” Buck looked around, watching as the fire only grew, “But this sanitizer has ignited all around me. I wanna say I’m near the northeast corner Delta wall, but I’m not sure. Sure could use some sprinkler action. They online yet?” Buck prayed and hoped for confirmation. He wasn’t sure how his and Saleh’s chances were without it. It was getting too hot and the fire was too close to the chemicals for his liking. 

“Negative. We got you. Hang tight. We’re gonna get you both out.” Buck’s heart sunk as he shared a worried glance with Saleh. He gave him a reassuring nod as orders for the rescue team creaked out of the radio. “Rescue team’s coming to you, Buckley.”

“Copy you. Not going anywhere.” Just as he spoke, the world exploded in a bright fiery ball. Buck was thrown to the floor, Saleh ripped from his grip. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been lying on the floor, but he took stock of his body, trying to find anything life threatening. _Couple of cuts for sure, maybe some bruised ribs *ouch* make that broken._ Buck couldn’t help but notice the tightness in his leg, bringing him flashing back to the firetruck, stuck and unable to move. Shaking his head of the thoughts, Buck slowly stood up, grunting at the pain surrounding his body. 

Looking around, Buck saw Saleh lying on the floor. Running over to him, Buck noticed the huge container pinning Saleh down. 

“You okay?” He knew it was a stupid question, but he needed ot know what he was dealing with. Buck stood by the container, grabbing the bottom as he used all his strength to pull it upwards. 

_Buck’s screams filled the air as the firefighters pushed against the truck. The pain was blinding, he wasn’t even sure that he was real, feeling detached from his body as the truck was set back down._

“Okay. I need to find something to leverage this with,” Buck trailed off as he looked around the room, trying to find something, anything. He tried his axe but it just broke in his hand. He slouched to the floor, trying to catch his breath as he thought of a different plan. Glancing around the room, he noticed the fire slithering closer to them. Nothing he does is gonna matter if the fire just blows them up. 

_A fire alarm blared as everyone was moving past Buck. He watched with envy as the firefighters ushered people out of the building. God he missed this, even the fake fires. Looking down, Buck inspected his checklist. Working alarms. Check. Outward facing doors. Check. Clearly marked exits. Check. Fire extinguishers three feet of the ground. Chec-_

Buck jumped up from the ground, scanning the walls. He heard Saleh cough as he looked at Buck with curiosity. 

“What are you looking for?” 

“I was a fire marshal once. This is a factory. They’re required to have fire extinguishers three feet off the ground,” Finally, through the smoke and flames, Buck spotted on. “Okay, I think I got one. Sa-” Saleh began gasping for air, shifting Buck’s attention solely towards him. 

Crouching to the floor, Buck ripped off his mask without hesitation and placed it over Saleh’s face. “Here you go. Just breathe. Just breathe.” Buck could already feel the heavy air, filling his lungs with toxins. 

“But how will you breathe?” Buck thought back to his surfing days, the calming breaths he learned. Having to count your breaths as you waited for the next big wave. 

“I’m gonna hold it.”

“For how long?”

“As long as I can,” Buck tightened the mask over Saleh’s face once more. Pushing off the floor, Buck ran towards the fire extinguisher, sliding down a fallen ramp and making his way back in time to extinguish the creeping flames. 

Deeming it safe enough for now, Buck grabbed rope and tied it around his axe. Throwing the axe over a beam on the ceiling, Buck attached the other side of the rope to the container. He knew this was going to be hard, but he’d rather die before giving up. 

Planting his feet on the floor, Buck began to push his entire body onto the axe’s handle. He could barely hear the groan of the container over the roar of the fire. His body was screaming in protest, his legs shaking as they tried to support him. Tears ran down, trying to alleviate the burning in his eyes. His lungs felt heavy, oxygen trying to make its way into his body. 

He kept pushing, though, working through the pain, the soreness and doubt. He had to succeed. He would not be leaving Saleh behind. As he gave another push, a scream ripped through the air. Buck hadn’t even realised it was him until his throat started to feel scratched and rough. He had to keep going, he couldn’t give up. 

Dropping to his knees, Buck knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He didn’t even have the energy to pick up head, rather letting it hang, tears flowing freely, creating streaks through the dirt and ash on his face. His hands were burning from the friction of the rope, his fingers growing stiff. 

Unwillingly, the rope began to slip between his fingers, further burning his hands. He tried to pull more, putting as much as he could into it, but it wasn’t enough. Just as the thought of giving up crept up, he felt some slack on the rope.

Suddenly, he was able to move even further, the rope having gone down a significant amount. Glancing behind himself, Buck saw four figures holding tight onto the rope. He knew immediately this was his team, the 118, his family. More tears ran down his face as a new burst of energy pushed through him. 

FInally, they were able to free Saleh. As Buck let go of the container, he felt someone grab his arm and sling it over their shoulder. Tiredly glancing that way, he saw Eddie looking at him, worry engulfing his face. Another person grabbed his other arm, holding him up alongside Eddie. Looking at them, he couldn’t help but smile as he saw Bobby. His mouth was moving, but Buck couldn’t hear what he was saying. 

Come to think of it. Buck couldn’t hear anything. Without him realizing, the roaring fire quited, all noise closing out. In fact, Buck didn’t seem to feel anything either. _What’s happening?_ he thought, _Am I dying?_

Buck only just managed to keep his eyes open as his team dragged him outside. The fresh air hit him straight on, surprising him as he greedily started taking deep breaths. Feeling fuzzy, Buck looked at Eddie and Bobby’s faces. Both of them were glazing worriedly at him, but he couldn’t help but smile.

Family. That’s what he had. He wasn’t alone anymore. No longer was he the heartbroken 18 year old escaping home. No, now he had people who loved him, cared for him and would literally walk through fire for him. He finally had a family.

Buck watched as two firefighters pushed a stretcher towards him. He didn’t even register being lifted onto the soft surface. He saw Hen’s hand place an oxygen mask over his face, looking at him with a mixture of fondness and protectiveness. He gave a small smile as he reached out, trying to find someone. 

His hand was quickly grabbed, and pulled upwards as Eddie gave his fingers a squeeze. As Buck was being wheeled to the ambulance, he focused on his hand in Eddies before looking upward. Looking at the sky, he felt a single tear make its way down his cheek.

“Thank you.” Buck smiled as everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for online transcripts! I really like incorporating dialogue from the show but am wayyyyy to emotionally unprepared to rewatch the show for the three mins of dialogue.... but it really was a great episode.
> 
> Let me know what you think. I should be updating soon but I hate making promises on stuff like that cause my brain doesn’t want to sometimes, ya know?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I am still working on the last two parts, but just needed to post what I have. Let me know what you think! This chapter is a bit shorter but trust me, they get longer!


End file.
